Lord Dain Ironfoot
Dain Ironfoot is lord of the Iron Hills. He came to the aid of Thorin Oakenshield during the Battle of the Five Armies at the end of The Hobbit. After Thorin's death, he became the King under the Mountain and dwelt in Erebor, meaning that his older self is also a hero for the Erebor faction. He is the Ring Hero for the Iron Hills Faction, being the replacement for Durin which can no longer be due to the 4.4 change in Ring Mechanics. Abilities Level 1: Rising Rage - Dain's rage increases with every attack against an enemy unit or hero. After five attack, he deals damage in an area and gains +30% armor. After 10 attacks, his strikes throw enemies to the ground and he can't be knocked back. Rage fades after 20 seconds if dains stops attacking.(Passive ability) Level 3: Rupturing Strike -Dain attacks a target enemy with such strength that he cracks open the ground around him, knocking all nearby enemies off their feet. This leaves behind an area of ruptured territory, slowing enemies by 30%. Slow is doubled at full rage. Level 6: Mount/Dismount - While Dain is at full rage he can mount his boar for 30 seconds. The boar is not as fast as other steed but deals more trample damage. If Dain trample on ruptured territory he doesn't slow down. Level 10: Army of the Iron Hills - Dain temporarily summons several battalions of Ironbreakers depending on his rage. On his boar, he summons Ram Riders instead. By default, Dain summons 2 battalions of reinforcements, at full rage, he summons 6 battalions. Ring Mechanics Level 1: Durin's Heir - Due to the whisperings of the Ring, Dain's pride rises to unfathomable heights, and he declares himself the seventh and last reincarnation of Durin. He puts on mithril mail, gains improved stats and inflicts area damage. The Ring fuels Dain's peculiar nature and makes him upgrade his defense into a bastion: allied buildings in a wide radius gain +50% armor and damage and +25% production speed. The Hall of Warriors now trains units instantly. If there is no dwarven building in the vicinity of Dain, he loses 50% armor, damage, and speed. (Passive ability) Level 6: Mount/Dismount - While Dain is at full rage he can mount his boar for 30 seconds. The boar is not as fast as other steed but deals more trample damage. If Dain trample on ruptured territory he doesn't slow down. Level 7: Defend Durin's Realm! - Dain orders the defence of Durin's realm. For 30 seconds, every allied building and all dwarven units close to a dwarven building are invincible. Level 10: Bastion of the Dwarven Realms - Dain orders the construction of a giant fortress which becomes a home for units of all the dwarven realms and fights back against enemies. You may only have one Bastion in the game at the same time. The bastion researches upgrade and trains units instantly. The Bastion is the vanilla Dwarven Fortress which instantly trains units from all Dwarven Realms, and the vanilla upgrades can be instantly researched there, such as Banner, Masterwork Munitions, Siege Kegs, Oil Cask and Dwarven Stonework. Durin's Forge - Dain calls up flames from the deep in a medium area around him, setting on fire all enemy units caught in his spell. Upgrades Lord Dain can be given the following upgrades: Strategy Quotes Category:Iron Hills Category:Dwarves Category:Ring Hero Category:Iron Hills Hero Category:Mount Category:Dwarven Hero